


Kikoku's Dictionary

by Mossybrows



Series: Torao's Timeless Troubles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dictionary, Kikoku's Curse, Other, Supplement notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: Hey all! Here's a little dictionary and Trivia sheet I put together in accompaniment for "Kikoku's Curse" and ti's coming sequel "Corazon's Treasure"! Please take the time to read through it so you can understand the story better!If you have any questions, just message me on tumblr! You can find me at mossybrows-writes.tumblr.com and if you have any art requests for either "Kikoku's Curse" or any of my other work with @cyriusli please check out mossybrows-draws.tumblr.com for more!





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shishiswordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman/gifts).



**_Nodachi_ ** \-  An  _ ōdachi _ (大太刀) (large/great sword) or  **_nodachi_ ** (野太刀, field sword) was a type of traditionally made Japanese sword (日本刀,  _ nihontō _ ) used by the samurai class of feudal Japan.

 

**_Kikoku_ ** \-  **_Kikoku_ ** is the name of Trafalgar Law's sword. It is a cursed sword, and it is not a ranked blade. " _ Kikoku _ " is an archaic Japanese term for "the wailings of a restless ghost".

 

**_Akuma_ ** \-  The  **_akuma_ ** (悪魔) is a malevolent fire spirit in Japanese folklore. Alternative names for the  _ akuma _ are  _ tōri akuma _ (とーりあくま), and  _ ma _ (ま). It is often translated to devil in English, or demon.  _ Akuma _ is the name assigned to Satan in Japanese Christianity, and the  _ Mara _ in Japanese Buddhism.

 

 ** _Umi no Akuma_** \- with references to One Piece canonverse, since the _Akuma_ _No_ _Mi_ (Devil Fruits) are said to be made by a Sea-Demon, the _Umi No Akuma_ is exactly what that means. A demon of a the sea.

 

**_Tatami_ ** \-  a rush-covered straw mat forming a traditional Japanese floor covering.

 

**_Daikengou_ ** \- World’s Greatest Swordsman. (I speculate this was taken from ‘Gundam as a reference to Zoro’s Voice actor, Kazuya Nakai also being in the Gundam series as one of the first works he did that Oda liked. There is a type of Gundam called the “Daikengou”, which means ‘Great/First Sword King/Man”)

  
**_Kairōseki_ ** **-** "Seastone"; literally meaning "Sea Watchtower Stone"), called Sea-Prism Stone in the English versions, and Cherry Stone in  [ _ One Piece: Grand Battle _ ](http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece:_Grand_Battle_Rush!) , is a naturally occurring (though apparently rare) substance that can drain the energy of Devil Fruit users to the point where they can't consciously control their powers.


	2. Military System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's the made-up terms and new hierarchy made for the Modern part of this One Piece fanfiction! Please enjoy!

**Military System:**

**_Military Police_ ** \- The organization under the current government that is essentially the new Marines, only this time not only active in the sea, but prevalent in all forms of military strength such as the Air Force, Army and the Navy.

 

**_Marshal_ ** \- Military officers that command, manage and organize MP-Bases located around the globe. There can be up to 5 Marshals in charge of several soldiers at a base. Their main priority is aiding the Provost in peacekeeping as well as execution of orders through the chain of command. Marshals are viewed in the same level as Provost, only with more intensive involvement with military operations.

 

**_Kempeitai_ ** \- The direct assistant to those in the position of Marshal. Kempeitai are assigned according to their attributes (for example, those who specialize in swordsmanship will be paired with a Marshall who also specializes in swordsmanship in order to act as their mentor.) It is not uncommon for Kempeitai to replace their Marshal should their Marshal retire or no longer be fit to hold their position.

 

**_Provost_ ** \- Political Administrators with the responsibility to govern pockets of Military Police territory. Though usually playing a more behind-the-scenes role in office, they are known to have Military-level training and are required to personally see to any action that needs to be enforced in their territory of jurisdiction. Anyone can register to become a Provo if they fit certain requirements:

  1. Have ties to a family that has a history in political or royal affairs/come from a family of royalty or proficient in politics in their history
  2. Have extensively studied Law practices both in application either within or outside the court of law
  3. Have completed 7 years of full time training under supervision of the Military Police ( these 7 years consist of 4 years Physical Training and 3 years of Combatant Training)
  4. If requirement 3 is not met, applicant may also prove their level of competency in combat and self-defense by taking the year-long MP-Defense Test, followed by the two-year-long MP-Offensive Evaluation
  5. Have completed 4 years of Administrative and National Political Studies and passed the MP-Foreign Affairs Audit Simulation



 

**_Tokkeitai_ ** \- The direct assistant to a Provost. Tokkeitai are known as the hands and feet of a Provost, acting on their orders to oversee the more practical executions of orders. They will often act as a secretary, bodyguard, as well as second-in-command depending on the situation. They are also in charge of relaying orders from the Military Police Brass to their assigned Provost.

 

**_Feljager_ ** \- Officers under the command of both the Provost and the Tokkeitai who command and organize all other forces under the Provost, usually referred to as Provo.

  
**_Provo_ ** \- Common soldiers, given training and provided arms and weapons by the Provost they serve under. Training is provided completely outside of the MP regiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there are any words I've missed, please let me know and they'll be added on here! Sorry it's not in any chronological or alphabetical order! I'm lazy!


End file.
